Sins and Virtues
by X.xMay-Babyeex.X
Summary: He was her sick sin, something she couldn't turn her back on no matter how hard she tried. She was his innocent virtue and he couldn't understand how someone like her existed in the barren wasteland that earth now was. But under all of the innocence, there was a deadly secret at play. One that would change the game as they knew it. Daryl Dixon/OC [Rating Subject to Change]
1. Prologue

**Sins and Virtues **

**Prologue**

Blood sprayed across the ground as Jamie pulled her knife from the Walkers skull. She glanced around the small clearing, wiping the bloodied knife on her pants. She looked around again, her brown eyes scanning the forest, before picking up her dropped pack and continuing to trek through the undergrowth. This is how it had been for the past two weeks. Constantly moving. Limited sleep. One objective. To find Cara.

She had lost all of her guns and ammunition in the fight that had separated her from her sister. It has been dark and Jamie had been forced to wait until morning before she could start tracking her sister. She'd managed to track her for a few miles before the trail had gone cold and she'd had to try to think as her sister would. Jamie had found that harder than she expected. Everywhere she looked there was no sign of her sister. No sign of any living person.

Jamie didn't notice the large tree root protruding from the ground, her foot catching in it, causing her trip and roll down a steep hill, landing in the muddy water of a small creek. She couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped her lips as she hit the ground. She pushes herself up into a sitting position, gently touching the bleeding gash on her forehead. She winced in pain before examining her ankle, which was twisted at an odd angle. She let out a string of curses, tying her brown hair back and leaning forward.

Jamie bit her lip before touching her ankle gently, biting her lip harder to stop a cry of pain. She could taste blood in her mouth from where she bit her lip. She pushed herself to her feet, leaning heavily on her right leg, limping towards her bag that had fallen from her grip when she fell.

Pain shot through the right side of her chest as she started to cough. As she took her hand away form her mouth, she could see the splattering of blood on her hand. She knew that if she wanted to make it out of the woods alive she needed to find somewhere to rest for the night.

That was the one thing Jamie was finding difficult about her sister not being there, she barely got any sleep. Her and Cara had alternated shifts, allowing both of them to get a decent amount of sleep, but now Jamie was on her own and was always having to sleep with one eye open. She couldn't afford to let her guard down at all.

"Don't. Move." Jamie froze as she heard a male voice sound behind her. "Turn around slowly."

**A/N Hey guys and girls! So this is my first attempt at a TWD story so I hope you enjoy it. I only started watching the show last Wednesday and have already finished all the episodes and am currently waiting for the next one! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Much love! xx**


	2. Surrounded But Alone

**Sins and Virtues**

**Chapter 1**

**Surrounded But Alone**

A dull thudding in the back of her head let Jamie know that she was alive. She managed to open her heavy eyelids, glancing around to see a whirlwind of colours. She was aware of two male voices arguing and the distant sound of feet trudging through the undergrowth. She couldn't quite recall what had happened exactly, she just remembered one of the males threatening to shoot her with a crossbow, while the other appeared to her right. Soon after that she had passed out.

~*0*~

_"Cara! Cara!" Jamie cried out, hoping for her sisters' reply. _

_Jamie felt like she had only been gone for minutes and when she returned, her sister hadn't been where they had been camping. There had been evidence of a fight when she had returned. The ground beneath her feet had been stirred up and two dead walkers were lying beside the dying embers of the small fire they had lit. _

_Jamie had spun around in circles, searching for any signs that her sister was near by, but before she had a chance to follow after her, she had been attacked by a couple of walkers. Jamie disposed of them fairly quickly, relying on her machete that she had found months ago when everything had started. She had managed to decapitate the two before moving on. _

_It had frustrated her that it was dark and she was unable to see her sisters tracks, not to mention the fact that the earth around the campsite had been churned up, making it even more difficult. It had forced her to climb a tree and wait out the night until she could go after her sister in the morning. _

~*0*~

Jamie was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt something sharp in her arm, followed by the dull throbbing in her head disappearing. She tried to open her eyes, but found herself unable to. She could hear people talking around her, but she couldn't help the feeling that she was stuck in a dream like state.

"What are we meant to do with her?" She heard a male voice ask. She knew it to belong to the man with the crossbow.

"Once she's better we can send her on her way." A second male voice sounded, this one gruff with the sound of old age.

Jamie wanted to scream and yell at them about her sister, but nothing came out. It was one of the most frustrating experiences she had ever had. All she wanted to do was crawl out of the bed she was in and get on Cara's trail. Her sister was her only family left and she would sooner die herself than leave Cara out there alone.

"How long until she wakes up?" This time it was a female voice and it sounded almost friendly to Jamie's ears.

"Could be days, could be weeks. I'm not sure." The old male spoke again. "Let's hope it's sooner rather than later, though."

~*0*~

_"Cara? Cara? Where are you?" Jamie called, looking around their house. _

_She had been looking for her sister for a couple of days, checking out Cara's boyfriend's house as well as the school. She had been met with the same situation everywhere. No sign of her sister, but a hell of a lot of dead people. Jamie had managed to get away without a scratch or bite, though, and had gone straight to their family home. _

_"Jamie!" Jamie spun around when she heard her sister call her name. _

_Cara ran straight over to her sister, not caring if anyone heard them. She jumped into Jamie's arms, hugging her sister tighter. Cara never wanted to let go. She felt safe when she was with Jamie, like nothing in the world could hurt her. Cara had always been the one who needed the protecting, but she sometimes thought that she should protect Jamie more often too. _

_"Thank god you're alright. I've been looking everywhere for you." Jamie muttered into Cara's hair, holding onto her tightly. _

_"I was so worried you wouldn't make it home." Cara admitted to her sister as they pulled away. _

_"Of course I would. I would never leave you." Jamie assured her, grabbing her hand and tugging her outside, grabbing the bag she had packed full of supplies as she did. _

_"Where are we going?" Cara questioned as they got into Jamie's car._

_"Atlanta." Jamie told her, starting up the car and speeding off down the street. _

~*0*~

Jamie shifted in the bed she was in, unable to help the groan of pain that escaped her lips. She opened her eyes, glancing around the small room. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, glancing at her injuries that she had previously sustained. They were all cleaned and bandaged, making her think that one of the people living in the house had medical training.

"You're awake." Jamie glanced over in the general direction of the sound of the voice, her eyes finding a young boy, about the age of thirteen.

"I am. How long have I been sleeping?" She asked the boy, her voice softening as he reminded her of her elder brothers son.

"A week. Dad didn't think you were going to wake up." The boy told her, his blue eyes shining in the dim light.

"Well, I'm happy I did." Jamie smiled, raking a hand through her hair. "I'm Jamie, what's your name?"

"Carl." The boy, Carl answered her, walking over towards her a little tentatively.

"Is your dad around, Carl?" Jamie watched him, thanking him when he handed her a glass of water.

Carl nodded before glancing around. "I'll go tell him you're awake."

Jamie nodded, watching as he walked out of the room. She finished her glass of water; thankful for the way it made her dry throat feel better. She lay back down in the bed, resting her head on the pillow and watching the candle burn. She could see that it was dusk outside and guessed that people would be preparing to lock up for the night. She didn't understand why, but she knew the walkers were more active at night.

Jamie closed her eyes, unable to help it due to the tiredness she felt running through her body. It wasn't long until she had fallen asleep, unaware of everything around her. For once, she found herself not dreaming, which was a pleasant surprise to her tired mind.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming :) It means a lot :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


End file.
